


Movie Critic

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Angel comes home from a fight and winds up in a movie discussion.<br/>Disclaimer:  Oh, please, as if I'd be living in Boxtown if I owned any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Critic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstridV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/gifts).



The goo dripped off of Angel’s hair, falling to his shoulders and sliding down his arms to dribble onto the floor.

Connor raised an eyebrow. “What happened to you?”

Angel tightened his mouth, considering flinging some of the noxious stuff at his son. He settled for asking, “What does it look like?”

Swinging his legs off the arm of the chair, Connor set his feet on the floor, closing the book he was reading. “Well, it looks like you’ve gone ten rounds with the Dagobah system, and lost.” He tilted his head to the side. “You do know what the Dagobah system is?”

“I’m kind of disturbed you know.” Angel tried to move and realized the sticky stuff was setting.

“Why? _Star Wars_ is the classic story of good versus evil. And daddy issues.” Connor’s smile nearly split his face in half. It was still a frightening look for the young man, despite his more…mature…attitude toward things. Including his vampire parents. “I’d think you’d approve.”

Angel ran a hand over his gelled hair, having to jerk it free when the goo tried to stick to itself. “I,” he said, “need a shower. We can discuss movies later.”

He ignored Connor’s shout of, “I don’t suppose you know _Flesh Gordon_ , do you?”

Boys, after all, remained boys, and horny bastards, determined to scandalize their parents, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you too young to know, _Flesh Gordon_ is an infamous SF porn spoof of _Flash Gordon_. Oddly enough, George Lucas may've inadvertently snitched a scene from it to use in _The Empire Strikes Back._ At least, that's what I thought when I saw _Flesh Gordon_ , which predates _Star Wars_ by some years.


End file.
